


A Reasoned Argument

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Glance Askance, Economics, F/M, Ministry Fic, Tie-Ins, Wizarding Europe, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This will lead to another Time of Burning, mark my words; because the reactionary Muggles who figure out that they’re being targeted or hindered in any way by magic will think to solve the problem by eliminating magical beings rather than attempting to secure magical allies themselves. This will in turn only tempt elements of our own society who wish nothing more than bloody conquest and a return to a darker age into action. When you take away the ability and rights of any people to self-govern, you leave them only with violence and hate to air their grievances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasoned Argument

                “Opening Address from Minister Lucius Malfoy, leader of the Independent Wizarding States group, and two blue card questions.” Adalbert said from his podium in the center of the Cenacle Chamber, the spells at each Minister’s desk translating the language into their native tongue. The man had run the Convocation ragged with his rhetoric; and the worst part was that it was _working_. Minister Malfoy was right about a majority of it, but that didn’t help Adalbert keep his post in the European Convocation. Not rocking the boat kept him in his post, not agitating against the Goblin Consortium kept things stable. Why couldn’t the blonde fop at least understand that there was advantage _personally_ in this system?

                The Cenacle Chamber of the Grand European Convocation was an austere white, and the nine pointed star at the floor hummed with a vibrant but low blue light. Radiating outward in nine sections from the central podium at the center of the star were sectioned rows of seats where each Minister to the Convocation sat. The tall, thin windows were well lit; even though the building itself was situated in the catacombs of Brussels.

                “Thank you, Minister Renault. Of course, I’m sure you’d be much more agreeable had I come here seeking clemency for Britain; but it seems that several Convocation members have reached out to me instead for advice on how to disentangle their own nations from this farcical façade of bureaucratic corruption. And farcical is _exactly what it is, Minister Shultz!_ ” Lucius began, and immediately fell upon his detractor from the third seat in the Belgian section.

                “It’s a farce to think that handing over collective control of the currency and exchange rates of now _Twenty Nations_ to a consortium of corrupt merchant banks—Goblins or not—would result in anything but a class of politicians, lobbyists and toadies that seek to do nothing but aggrandize themselves by office; a class that will do anything to maintain its power, including the sacrifice of entire national economies.” He said, gaining several nods from others in the UMS group. “It is a sick joke to believe that anything but crisis has come to roost in our financial infrastructure. Currently, it’s Portugal on the gallows for the sake of this currency standard, and before that it was Ireland. Now, make no mistake; the gullibility and greed of the Irish Minister is no one’s fault but his own, and they should have never come into the Talent Treaty. But the fact that the Irish are now being told, as their government is collapsing; that it would be _inappropriate for them to have a general election!_ That they’d have to submit their budget first to the Convocation, before being allowed to have a general election in their own country!” He continued, wisps of platinum swaying with the motion of his hands as he punctuated the indignities that the Convocation had inflicted, and would continue to inflict on people all over Europe. All for the sake of a man’s dream to have a borderless world of bland numbers all adding up to weight in his own personal coin purse.

                “ _Just who the hell do you think you people are; that you would appoint yourselves the gatekeepers of a nation’s sovereign rights?!_ You must be very dangerous people indeed, because I can tell you now. I can tell you now; that it’s Portugal this time, and soon it’ll probably be Spain. And the bailout for Spain’s central bank would be over _ten times that of Ireland._ And at that point, it’s over. All the money will have run out, you will have no tax-base which to levy; not one single sickle left to put into the hat, before the entire thing comes crashing down.” The pureblood stated. More calls of support came from Lithuanian and Polish delegations.

                 “And it isn’t just an economic argument, it’s also cultural. It is comical to think that the free movement of peoples will do anything but inflame tensions across national borders and magical ones. At first it was the demand from Germany to enshrine Muggleborns and other magical sentients into the franchise and Wand in our own native land to receive the blessings of the currency union. And while they have adapted to our culture and have taken it upon themselves to continue and preserve that culture, you have thousands of Magi from the Middle East, from Equatorial Africa; in which it is common custom for anyone who can wield the power to sell their services to their non-magical countrymen— _and there is no oversight. None!_ Not only that, but the spaces in which Wizards and Witches can be safe from the non-magic world are limited, and flooding England, Spain, France, Portugal, Greece and other European nations with this many Magi has taxed then nearly to the limit. All the while, the removal of national and local sovereignty from host nations to this Convocation has led to an increasing amount of ethnic nationalism and fear. It is not a question of _If_ the Statute of Secrecy is violated in a way too large to cover up, but _When_ will it become public knowledge to our non-magical neighbors that we’re here.” He continued, this time to several jeers from the French and Italian delegations. _Let them wail,_ he thought; _They’ll either see their errors or be consumed by them._

                “This will lead to another Time of Burning, mark my words; because the reactionary Muggles who figure out that they’re being targeted or hindered in any way by magic will think to solve the problem by eliminating magical beings rather than attempting to secure magical allies themselves. This in turn, will only tempt elements of our own society who wish nothing more than bloody conquest and a return to a darker age into action. When you take away the ability and rights of any people to self-govern, you leave them only with violence and hate to air their grievances. I can only hope and pray that the markets destroy this Convocation, before that happens. Thank you.” Lucius ended, taking his seat once more and directing his attention to the translation charm. He wasn’t surprised that there were questions, but to have two blue cards actually come to light during this session of the Convocation. _Renault must have been forced into it, but by whom?_ He thought, as the Swedish Minister rose and began speaking.

                “Minister Helena Almstedt of Sweden; Member of the Coalition for Magical Unity, with a Blue Card Question for Minister Malfoy.” Adalbert intoned.

                “Minister Malfoy, vilka förslag har ni---what suggestions do you have to this Convocation for how to fix the problems you speak of?” Minister Almstedt asked, and then reseated herself with the other two members of her delegation. The translation took a moment to register for him, given the leap between Swedish and English. Yet another crazy expense tying up reagents and energy just so they could all argue about who merited a bigger cut of the ever dwindling pile of gold taken from the treasuries of member states.

                “Well, Minister.” Lucius began, rising once again. “I would tell you, to review the pensive vials where I’ve spoken in this Convocation before; imploring and pleading with other ministers to extricate their nations from this political union. But, seeing as that my government itself has yet to involve the Articles of Abrogation, there really isn’t much else I could say that would ease any of the symptoms. The demand for a single currency, for the free movement of peoples across borders, for increasingly crippling tax rates to a central coffer which is then divided amongst an unelected political class that serve no one but themselves and each other; No, Madame Minister, there is _nothing_ that I could possibly suggest that would save this Convocation aside from a complete Annulment of all treaties and accords and to start over from the beginning as sovereign nations who trade together and co-operate with each other on the world stage. An economic and political union is not necessary for those things to happen.” Lucius answered, hoping that he could tip the Swede into considering her own referendum attempt. An aide scurried from the outer ring of the Cenacle Chamber and up to his desk, handing the Minister and UMS leader a note with a hasty and cramped scrawl.

_“Another cut flower is withering. Return to London immediately. Your son is present with me as well.—Severus.”_

                “And as I’m sure that Minister Rompuy and Minister Shultz would enjoy continuing to jeer at me for giving you that advice, it’s the truth. And as much as I’d love to continue speaking to you about how none of you had ever done a proper job in your lives. Nor have you done anything other than pander to one another for favor and aggrandizement; I have to take a small personal leave of absence. I will leave you now with my colleague Minister Shacklebolt, who will be more than glad to tell you of our troubles even enforcing our own laws in our own nation due to the nature of this Convocation.” Lucius ended, receiving a glare from the Table Cenacle and most egregiously from Minister Shultz. _Let them glare, if they are determined to sink with the ship, Gods take them to the sea!_ He thought as he bowed and rushed to the Apparition chamber. Just as he heard Kingsley’s deep bass begin the accounting of crime statistics in the British Isles, he’d turned three times on his heel and nearly splinched himself in Calais on the way.

 

_Narcissa..._ was his only other thought at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Unabhängige Magischen Staaten or the Independent Wizarding States group, is an alliance of ministers appointed by their various governments to the Grand European Convocation (also known as the Convocation Cenacle).
> 
> The Convocation is a sort of Magical European Union, and tying in to my greater political fiction work that comes with A Glance Askance.
> 
> And you'll find out what happened to Narcissa in the next part of the series!


End file.
